SOS: You Are Not Alone
by SunsetLover1234
Summary: There are times when your trapped in an island, alone & starving as you search for  any escape that can help, you watch the skies shape themselves, you lay on the sand that tickles the palm of your feet, you smile at the sun which warms you on the most loneliest days of empty exile. Then one day you catch the smallest hints of metal flying over your head; you sit & watch...


**A/N: Here ya' go another story of mine, & honestly this idea wasn't even mine at all, a lovely person has let me Beta it & this is how it came to be.**

**For those who are wondering when I will update my stories "You Were My Bully" & "The Beautiful Kind?" Chapters are coming soon! Hope you enjoy & R&R!**

**Thank you AlwaysBelieve6 for this amazing idea! Love ya' my dear friend!**

**oOo**

**"There are times when your trapped in an island, alone & starving as you search for any escape that can help, you watch the skies shape themselves, you lay on the sand that tickles the palm of your feet, you smile at the sun which warms you on the most loneliest days of empty exile. Then one day you catch the smallest hints of metal flying over your head; you sit & watch, then as it nears the crackled voice of electricity meets your ears "You are not alone!", and that my friend is the most amazing thing a person could ever hear."- SunsetLover1234**

**oOo**

Blue eyes looked far off into the night sky, pulling against velvet blue strings from the inside of his worn-out hoodie, sighing he let his legs fall limp over the edge of the tree branch to where he was currently sitting on. Watching with odd emotion as the golden sand that brought it's usual set of bright dreams to children around the world settled around the sleeping town of Burgess, his home or what was left to be called that name.

It was sad really. Well, sad enough to make the young Guardian frown with the on-coming sensation of tears demanding to be shed.

'Guardian', he thought with a puzzled pout. Should he even be called that? What's there to be a guardian, or to still have the title of the name placed like a golden badge pinned right beside his heart? He was no guardian or even close to be called one.

Then there's that terrible fact, the fact that no matter how hard you try, no one ever seems to understand you, you try to reach out from the dark corner you were placed to be at, ready to grab another hand that would pull you up onto straight feet & welcome you to a new warm heart that wasn't freezing cold like his. That no matter how hard you try, no one seems to see you; to be walk through. To be brutally tossed like an unfavored toy that was used for unimportant things even if they meant a lot, and it's pure astonishing, the fact that even when they can see you they don't have enough time to even glance your way, like some kind of dead ghost that will remain unseen until blocks are thrown at walls & paints are lashed out in heavy, uninviting colors against cleared white canvas, ready for his strikes like smooth brushes of mud & crushed cole.

It still amazes the young boy that he hasn't forgotten what it 'was' like to have a family, yet he hadn't gotten a 'true' family in well over 400 years. Not even having anything close to resemble to the ones he'd seen when bent over the window of a house, to watch as mothers or fathers alike tuck in their children for a good nights rest; placing a kiss upon their heads & wish them sweet dreams of light, wonder, & hope. But he remembers 'their' faces right after they defeated the Nightmare King. The Guardians celebrated for days, maybe a week; he remembers Tooth's sweet smile that she gave him when he wrapped his arms around her for a warm embrace, North letting him stay & try out his new toys that needed to be tested, Bunny that let him visit his Warren & even let him paint some eggs & Sandy who'd let him stay in the night with him spreading dreams. Everything seemed fine in those last couple of day's that eventually died down quickly, everyone stopped visiting each other.

Jack had gotten the short end of the stick. He could visit them, but it's not like they could visit him, the teen boy didn't truly have a home to where people could come & actually sit themselves down, like great he had a lake. Big deal. But that's not a home, having trees surround a open clear of a pond filled with water polluted by ducks and thrown away trash wasn't as humble & stable like a nice warm workshop with toys, cookies, & henchmen walking around doing as their told by your word. Or a palace where little fairies squeak like bells & collect millions of rotten or healthy teeth. Or an endless ancient forest that was painted with dye colored river & little eggs running about. Or an island that was created when a shooting star fell to Earth. It's just a lake. No bed, or family, or friends. Just a lake where all he can do is watch as children played & never had the mind to spare a single glance towards his way.

Jack's eyes watered slightly, remembering how they suddenly threw him out from their homes, ignoring him like some type of plague that meant harm; tears traced down his cheeks, becoming angry at his childish behavior he wiped away the salt flavored water from his eyes roughly & looked beyond to where the golden sand floated above houses, marking their way through child-like minds of sleeping innocence. Didn't they care about what affects could bring to a lonesome boy who was made of ice? But he stayed away like they wanted him to, he kept his distance & strayed towards their path, he closed his eyes & fought to forget, he kept his sobs quiet for they won't hear; he did everything their way & pretended with a false laugh that remained without the familiar joy it held. To smile as if the hurt wasn't eating him from the inside-out.

Jamie, the one who believed in him faded just like everyone else. As if a memory meant to be forgotten & oh how he tried to but the image of the little boy with dark brown eyes & hazel colored hair with one tooth missing remained still in his mind, the first one who believed in him grown & with a family of his own, but he became forgotten to him as everyone else did, he as if passed through him like a ghost with no purpose in this world. The only comfort that was nourished for him was the wind, the one who's been by his side since the day he was reborn & his staff, a toy to him really that gave him his powers was a crutch for him whenever needed.

'One Hundred and Fifteen years', Jack thought with a grim expression. 'One Hundred and Fifteen years of being alone & ignored". The guardian began to stare at his feet, nails clean & skin white just like the rest of him, his eyes were navy instead of cerulean blue & teeth slightly yellowing unlike the snowy complexion they once held; he was exhausted & from what he did not know but Jack was restless & that was something that surprised him. As he flew in the sky (as always) the temperature would change dramatically, causing him to yelp in surprise as heat overflowed his skin, cheeks burning & head spinning clock-wise; he never knew why this would happen but Jack knew it wasn't good. But he'd always ignore it like a fresh cut when stepped on glass that oddly enough didn't heal quick like it was supposed to or a stomach ache that meant hunger which he didn't need but craved for, something was happening to him, he was changing & yet he couldn't see it; his thoughts were elsewhere & that made the boy groan.

'What was he talking about before?'

Oh yes, him being a lonely boy that meant little even though his heart said otherwise; there were times when he'd hit his chest to stop the throbbing pain it brought as it beat, he'd cry against his knees & begged for it to stop because he'd see a boy with chocolate brown hair & mud colored eyes smiling with a girl who looked as the same, he'd see a mother that he once had but never remembered, a sister he'd loved to death that he died for her, a boy he'd lost when he fell through the ice of the lake. He saw images of being alive, of having a family & being loved by the ones who'd actually cared.

Blowing away a speck of crumbled ice on his shoulder Jack yawned & pouted, the snow quite bothered at times & that made even the Mona Lisa frown, he didn't know why but it did, snow days weren't as fun as they were before they quickly became dull & boring. Even if he did have someone to play with it just didn't gave off the same vibe of 'fun' it once did; standing on his feet the winter spirit sighed & jumped off the branch he was currently sitting on. Walking with one hand in his front pocket & the other holding place his staff over his shoulder; after what seemed like hours but a mere 4 minutes Jack was suddenly in the center of his lake, choking back a sob as he began to sit himself on the cold, hard surface of the ice he drew up his knees against his chest, arms wrapping themselves around him for comfort as sobs racked through his broken frame, that's what he was:

Broken. Unfixable. Useless. Stupid. Lonely. Hungry. Hurt. Depressed. Loveless.

No one hears you cry when your alone.

No one is there to comfort you.

No is there to whisper reassurances into your ear.

To tell you promises they could never keep even if you tried to beg to a god that doesn't listen that it is true.

No hears the violent sobs & cries you make when you are beyond able to stop them.

No one is there. No one at all.

**oOo**

**A/N: So yeah, please don't kill me. I promise I will update my other stories, hope you enjoyed! Remember R&R!**

**LOVIES!**


End file.
